


Tug-o-War

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Katt - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, implied/referenced sheith, just porn, literally nothing else, no redeeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: His heartbeat flutters in the dark, face pressed against the cold metal as sharp teeth catch behind his ear, canines scraping when they pull into a grin.“Hello Mattycakes.”Matt blows out a breath, slumping in relief against the hold behind him and trying to wriggle his twisted arms free.“Asshole...” He grumbles through his smooshed cheek, pouting when his wrists don't even budge an inch in Keith's iron grip. “I thought you were gonna be gone another week.”His tone earns him a nip to his ear as Keith settles his weight against him fully, crushing the air from his lungs in a wheeze not unlike an old chew toy.





	Tug-o-War

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Pejapo.

Matt sighs as he shuffles down the hallway to his assigned room. It had been a long day of meetings - coordinating the rebel forces for aid purposes instead of combat or subterfuge, and trying to make sure none of the more colorful members stepped on any toes... it's like herding cats. Or maybe teleporting space wolves.

Right now all he wants to do is lie down with a bag of snacks and binge eat himself into an early grave while watching bad alien soap operas. He turns the corner with another sigh, his door finally in sight. It spurs him to trudge faster toward sweet solace and slap a hand against the pad, ready to settle into another night of doing fuck-all until he passes out.

A whisper of movement behind him is all the warning he gets before he's shoved through the door. The yelp that leaves his mouth is appropriately manly as he tries to bring his hands up to defend himself, but his wrists are caught like he's not even trying, and he's spun face first into the wall as the door slides shut behind him. His heartbeat flutters in the dark, face pressed against the cold metal as sharp teeth catch behind his ear, canines scraping when they pull into a grin.

“Hello Mattycakes.”

Matt blows out a breath, slumping in relief against the hold behind him and trying to wriggle his twisted arms free.

“Asshole...” He grumbles through his smooshed cheek, pouting when his wrists don't even budge an inch in Keith's iron grip. “I thought you were gonna be gone another week.”

His tone earns him a nip to his ear as Keith settles his weight against him fully, crushing the air from his lungs in a wheeze not unlike an old chew toy. A pointy chin hooks over his shoulder, as if this were a normal conversation and Matt wasn't slowly being crushed to death by 160lbs of lean muscle.

“Well.” Keith hums, taking care to dig his chin in with each word. The knuckles on his free hand tap out a jaunty rhythm against the wall. “We ended early, and then I took a shortcut through an asteroid field to shave time off the trip home.”

“Ah.”

The word squeaks out, less of an acknowledgment and more the only sound Matt can still make with his lungs shriveling up. He can feel Keith smirk against his temple as the grip on his wrist loosens and the pressure eases off his back. The gasping breath in should probably be embarrassing, but he's fairly certain shame fled their friendship a long time ago.

“You got fatter.”

He twists his head with a playful scowl, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of mischievous eyes. They wink back at him as something grinds forward against his ass, knocking his hipbones firmly into the wall.

“You got slower.”

“Hey!” Matt squawks indignantly, trying to twist around in Keith's hold, but strong hands keep him pinned by his hips and wrists. “I'm perfectly safe on board here, there's no reason for me to think _creepy_ people are going to be hunting me down in the hallways!”

Keith shrugs back at him, sharp teeth flashing with a grin. He rolls his hips forward again and Matt definitely feels the bulge this time, sparking a flash of heat through his veins.

“It's been a while.”

Another nip lands on his shoulder this time - clean through the cloth, prompting Matt to muse on just how bitey Keith's become as they've gotten older. It really isn't fair that he got fangs, considering how he shot past Matt in height, then got all bulky and hotter, but now he's got these pointy fucking teeth? He must have been eyeing them a little too long because Keith's grin spreads wider, showing off what are now practically vampiric. One sinks into a plush lower lip, catching and pulling away before his tongue slides over the tip.

“Like what you see, monster fucker?”

Matt sputters indignantly, feeling his cheeks heat as he shoves his ass back against Keith and tries to throw him a scowl. It only makes Keith's eyebrow arch playfully higher as he snaps his teeth in Matt's direction.

“I am _not_ a monster fucker.” Matt sniffs, wondering where he went wrong in life for that sentence to come out of his mouth. “Lance is a monster fucker. Please don't compare the two of us, I am much cooler.”

Keith snorts and lets go of Matt's wrists, stepping back and tugging his hip to spin him around. The look on his face is all boyish glee as he flicks Matt's ear.

“Fair enough.” He concedes, eyes still dancing merrily while his fingers pluck at Matt's uniform. “But you did fuck a half Galra, and a robot, and whatever that one girl with the tentacles was, and-”

“Alright, alright!” Matt swats at his hands, laughing as he reaches out to tug on the end of Keith's braid. “But to be fair, you looked perfectly normal when we started-”

“Except for the giant cock.” Keith interjects with an eyebrow wiggle.

“-Except for the giant cock.” Matt concedes, rolling his eyes. “And N-7 and I don't fuck, she doesn't have like... holes for that. It's purely intellectual.”

Keith raises an eyebrow but shrugs with a nod, that's fair enough.

“And the tentacle girl...” Matt grimaces, furrowing his brow as he looks around the room for answers. Keith's smirk grows as the silence stretches and his eyebrow creeps back up his face. Matt swats his chest with the back of his hand and huffs a laugh. “Okay fine, the tentacle girl was a little freaky... but Lance was trying to fuck a mermaid!”

Keith throws his head back in laughter at Matt's pout, reaching out to ruffle his long hair despite the hands slapping him away.

“So you're only half a monster fucker, it's okay.”

He flashes his gleaming canines in Matt's direction again and drags his hand down from Matt's hair to cup the back of his neck, drawing him forward. Matt goes pliantly with the motion, heat flaring at the display of dominance and Keith's stupid, smug, sexy face. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that Galra used hypnosis as a hunting mechanism somewhere in their evolutionary line. Judging by the aforementioned stupid smirk, Keith knows exactly what Matt is thinking and leans forward to nip into his bottom lip, pulling back just enough to sting before letting it snap back to Matt's mouth. Matt let's out an embarrassing whimper before slapping a hand to his mouth and shoving Keith backward.

Keith bursts into laughter again and flings himself back onto Matt's bed, bouncing once before folding his legs up underneath and propping a hand under his jaw. “Almost had you that time.” He aims a playful grin up at Matt, looking years younger again with his head tilted against his palm and the braid trailing over his shoulder.

Matt rolls his eyes and toes his boots off as he plods over to the fridge to grab a beer. It's blessedly cool after his long day and he rolls the bottle across his face for a minute before grabbing another and tossing it at Keith's face. Of course the fucker catches it. He smacks the top against the counter and pulls a long swing, settling his hip along the row marks left on the metal in a similar way.

“If doesn't count as seduction if you have to smash my face into a wall first, anyone would be turned on by that.”

Keith snorts and thumbs his own cap free, like a show off. “You know, not everybody has the urge to fuck every being that can snap them in half.” He gracefully ducks the cap Matt flings at him in retaliation and sticks his tongue out, like the mature adult he is.

“You were a scrawny twink when we started fucking, I don't want to hear it.” Matt can't help the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as Keith's face twists. He'd missed the company of his favorite snarky bastard the last few weeks, and no one else was quite so fun to tease. “Besides, you can't talk. You still want Shiro to shove his whole arm inside you and hover your moaning corpse around like a parade float.”

Keith sputters, spraying beer down his front as his cheeks color violently. He flicks some at Matt as he wipes it from his face, scowling through the blush.

“That's different.” He mutters, taking another long pull to avoid looking at Matt's shit eating grin.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Matt wanders over to the bed, crashing down next to him and knocking shoulders before throwing one arm out dramatically. “It's true love! Love at first fisting! Like a comet that you wish would streak into your black hole!”

Keith can't stop his giggles as he shoves Matt away from him, sloshing beer over both of them.

“You're such a fucking prick, Holt.”

Matt wiggles his eyebrows at him and gestures to his now beer soaked crotch.

“That is what you've said before.”

Keith's head hits his shoulder with a groan, unable to withstand the power of terrible humor, and he rolls his face until the pointy bone presses into his eye.

“I hate you, you know?”

A head thumps down on top of his, driving the bony shoulder even further into his eye socket, drawing a retaliatory grunt and a poke to the ribs.

“I hate you too, Sweetcheeks.”

Equally bony knuckles knock under Keith's chin before flitting down his chest and tugging on the end of his braid again. It sends a prickle of heat through his gut and he squirms, a small noise escaping him. The fingers drum on his chest once and he can feel Matt's cheek pull into a smirk on the top of his head as he tugs on it again, longer this time, and hard enough to make his scalp tingle. Keith rolls his face up, dislodging Matt's head enough to shoot him a curious look.

“Who's trying to seduce someone now?”

Matt shrugs at him, jostling his head again and twirling the loose hair at the end of the braid between his fingers. He studies it for a moment then pulls it up and trails it along the inside of Keith's wrist. Keith wrinkles his brow in response – it's not a bad sensation, just odd. Then Matt gets that stupid look on his face and tickles the end under Keith's nose with a snicker, prompting Keith to scramble backward to escape the feathery assault.

Except that Matt doesn't let go. He gets about a foot and a half away before yanking himself back sharply, like a dog on a short leash. Searing heat rockets to his groin at the pain and the moan that bursts from his chest is both terribly high pitched and mortifyingly loud.

Loud enough to echo in the little room.

“Holy shit.”

Matt stares at the end of the braid is his hand like he's found a new toy, and the devilish smile that curls over his lips sends a thrill down Keith's spine. His grip tightens on it for a moment as he drags his eyes up to meet Keith's own narrowed pair dead on, then he tugs – hard. Keith is prepared this time and locks his jaw around the stuttering cry, slapping a hand over his mouth to deny Matt the satisfaction. It's not particularly effective if the smirk on his face is any indication.

“Come on Kitten, don't like your leash?”

Keith rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to retort when Matt gives another hard yank and his words turn into what can only be described as a yowl. At this point his face is as flushed as he knows his cock is, and he slaps the end of it out of Matt's hand with a growl. He can feel his eyes flashing yellow and his canines elongating as his bares them down at Matt's wide eyes.

“I will end you.”

“Mmm.” Matt's mouth falls open and his pupils dilate as he pants up at him. “Please do.”

Then Keith is on him, short claws ripping through the buttons on the front of his uniform, ignoring Matt's cry of protest. This is like the fourth jacket they've ruined this way and the commissary is starting to give him knowing looks when he goes to pick up more. The shirt goes next, just as shredded and Matt gives up trying to struggle, flopping onto his back with a huff as Keith crawls over him and pulls the tattered clothing free, leaving bites in his wake as he drags his nails along the seam of Matt's pants.

“Hey, careful!” Matt yelps, trying to shimmy his hips back, but Keith clamps his hands on his hips and gives him a sharp grin as he drums those nails on Matt's crotch.

“Twitchy there, darling?” The tips of his nails dig in the slightest bit, enough to draw a hiss of breath from Matt, and Keith feels the twitch against his fingertips. “Seems like you enjoy it well enough.”

Matt grumbles down at him, twitching his hips up and hissing again at the tiny points of pressure.

“One of these days you're gonna make shishkabob out of my dick.”

Keith barks out a laugh and hooks his fingers into Matt's waistband, yanking them down and off in a single movement that draws another yelp from the man inside them.

“Careful, Careful!” Matt scowls down at him, cupping his balls as Keith wads up the pants and tosses them across the room. “There's sensitive equipment down there!”

“Mmm, I'm counting on it.” Keith wiggles his eyebrows lecherously before swooping low and taking Matt down to the root. A hand flies immediately to the base of his skull and tugs, making his eyes roll back as he moans around his mouthful of flesh. Matt whimpers and rolls his hips up in response, sliding his grip to cup the back of Keith's head and guide him into a steady rhythm, swallowing the tip down on every pass.

“Oh fuck, your fucking mouth, holy shit Kitten...” Matt babbles, head thrown back as his hand flexes in Keith's hair. His thrashing has pulled his own hair tie loose and he can feel it spilling out across the pillow underneath him. Keith flicks his gaze up at him through his lashes and pulls off to lick around the head of Matt's cock as he eyes him up and down.

“I could braid your hair too if you want.” The corner of his mouth pulls into a smirk as each word smears his lips across the precum beading there. He shifts, laying a forearm across Matt's hips as he leans up, dipping one canine delicately into his slit while the lower one drags feather light across the underside of his shaft. “But you already whine like a bitch in heat, so maybe not.”

Matt can't be bothered to respond to the teasing when the thrill of danger from having his dick nearly bitten off has him shaking with the effort not to thrust up and skewer himself.

“Holy fuck, please just... oh my god do something, I'm going to die with your teeth in my dick.”

Keith has to pull his head back to laugh or Matt would have been tragically accurate in his prediction. The toothy smirk that he levels at the naked man beneath him is playfully fond as he taps fingernails into Matt's sternum.

“That wouldn't be any good, I wanted to get fucked tonight.”

Matt blinks at him incredulously before throwing his head back with a groan and slapping his hands to the bed.

“Then get your goddamn pants off, Sweetcheeks, before I blow all over your stupid face.”

The raw exasperation in Matt's tone has Keith laughing outright as he shimmies out of his own spandex, conveniently worn without underwear for emergencies such as this. He flails his leg gracefully, kicking hard where it won't get off his foot, and Matt slaps a hand to his face laughing as Keith tips over on his side, scrabbling at the offending material. He pushes himself up and reaches across Keith's flapping form, looking for all the world like an angry cat tangled in string.

“Hold still, Kitten.” He teases, slapping Keith's flank as he leans across and jerks the fabric off in one tug. He holds it up in front of Keith's face and wiggles it with a patronizing smile. “See? No more scary pa-”

Keith lunges at him, knocking the sentence from his mouth as he tangles a hand into Matt's hair and pulls his head back to expose the column of his pale throat. The light marks from before speckle his collarbone, but Keith knows he can do better and latches on, digging his teeth into the meat of Matt's shoulder. The yelp he earns for his troubles melts into a moan and hands fly up to cup the back of his neck as Matt arches against him. He can feel his neglected cock rutting against Matt's hip and he shifts just enough to slide them together, smearing a sticky coating between their hips. Fingers tighten on the nape of his neck, Matt's hips stuttering with the motion, and that just won't do at all. He snakes a hand between them and squeezes the base of Matt's cock, drawing a slightly pained wheeze as the man underneath him jerks into a sitting position.

“Whhhyyyy?” Matt whines, scooting up the bed and bracing against the pillowed headboard with his legs splayed. “I was going to be close.”

Keith gives him a sly look and licks his palm, idly stroking himself as he drags his gaze down to Matt's flushed head. “I know. I wasn't.”

“I can go twice!” Matt is practically pleading, one hand sneaking down the massage his aching balls. “You can fuck my face, whatever!”

Keith snorts and rises up onto his knees, reaching behind himself with a grunt. “Isn't that my line?” He shifts forward and gives a little shimmy, groaning as he brings his arm back around, shiny red plug in hand. Matt's jaw drops open and his knees fall flat to the bed.

“Well you didn't fucking tell me about that.”

Keith shrugs and drops it on the bed next to them, reaching back to test his hole with three fingers. Satisfied, he fixes Matt with a predatory grin and crawls forward, brushing the hair back from his sweaty face. “Sorry?” Before Matt can retort, he lines himself up and presses down in one smooth slide, bottoming out on Matt's thighs with a punched out whimper. Matt's knees jerk up around him, feet scrabbling for purchase in the sheets as he wheezes.

“Fucking, shit.” Matt gasps out, his abs trembling as he curls up into Keith's chest. “Warn a guy.”

Keith breathes a shaky laugh into Matt's hair, his fingers curling and uncurling through it to leave marks on his back. “Keep up.”

Matt narrows his eyes underneath him, plants his feet, and thrusts upward – knocking the smirk right off Keith's face and punching a cry from his chest. Keith blinks down at him and narrows his eyes, opening his mouth with what will probably be a witty remark, so he does it again. Keith lets out a whimper, his head sagging forward as he pants onto Matt's shoulder.

“Keep up.” Matt mimics childishly, poking Keith in the stomach as he rolls his hips. “Who's the Galra now?”

Keith gasps out a laugh on top of him, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking Matt's head to the side just to lick a stripe up his face. The combination of gross and laughter induced clenching around him makes the world's most conflicted noise slip from Matt's mouth, and it's enough of a distraction for Keith to rally and attempt to ride him into the mattress. He plants his nails in the middle of Matt's chest where he's propped against the headboard and rolls his own hips forward, dragging his leaking cock against the coarse hair on Matt's abdomen with a groan. Matt goes cross-eyed at the sensation and claps his hands to Keith's hips, content to hold on for dear life as Keith lifts and drops on top of him, little growls punching from his chest each time he bottoms out. He can tell he's not going to last much longer when Keith's walls start to flutter around him and the nails tangling through his hair drag down his back, but he'll never live it down if Keith doesn't spill first. Digging his heels deeper into the sheets, he grips Keith's hip hard in one hand and slams up into him, reaching around behind him with the other and wrapping the braid twice around his wrist.

“Kitten.” He grunts out, waiting until Keith's eyes flutter open to thrust up inside and pull as hard as he can. Keith shrieks, spine bowing and walls clamping tight as he explodes instantly, spattering Matt's chest and face in searing release. The visual alone is too much, not even considering the vice grip Keith's insides have on him, and Matt presses in deep as he empties inside. He barely has the presence of mind to let go of the braid and let Keith collapse against him in a sticky heap. He slumps back, chest heaving as a pointy chin digs into his shoulder, but Matt figures they're probably even as he massages the base of Keith's scalp. It's disgustingly domestic already, but then Keith starts to purr.

“Ugh. You're heavy.” Matt digs his finger between Keith's ribs and pokes repeatedly, trying to dislodge his dead weight for the second time that night. “And sticky, get off.”

“Nope.” Keith pops the 'p' as he tips his head away from Matt and digs an elbow right back. “You're gonna rub out the sore spot or I'm gonna lay here until we both die.”

Matt snorts and kneads a knuckle roughly into his skull, trying to make it as unpleasant as possible. “Shiro would come looking for you eventually.” It's meant as a jab at Keith's crush, but the aspiring corpse just shrugs, effectively shouldering him in the jaw.

“I'd tell him you pulled my hair and he'd beat you up.”

Matt furrows his brows, indignant. “That's not...” Then he stops and thinks better of it. Shiro totally would if Keith pulled out the puppy dog eyes, years of friendship be damned. He grumbles and keeps rubbing at the stupid spot. “This is bullshit.”

“Mmhm.” Keith rolls off next to him and stretches like a contented cat before tapping the base of his skull again. “Less talking more rubbing.”

Matt just rolls his eyes and grabs a tablet with his free hand, scrolling through his feed as he knuckles into the skull of his favorite asshole.

“Anything for you, Sweetcheeks.”

 


End file.
